The Most Dangerous Ed
by Remy234
Summary: Edd is tired of dealing with the Cul-de-Sac kids, so he takes care of them.


**The Most Dangerous Ed**

Edd sat down in his dark room. He had on only his lamp. The light shined brightly onto a Beretta M9 pistol. He picked it up and cocked it. He looked at his arsenal: a bow-and-arrow, grenades, and knifes. He placed the M9 in his back pocket and stood up and went to his bed. He pulled a Bible from under his pillow, "Dear heavenly father, please forgive me for the sins I am going to commit. These kids need to be taught a lesson, though. Bless everyone's heart, Amen." With that he left his room.

"SOCKHEAD!" Eddy could be heard from outside the home. Edd ignored him. He went to his kitchen and made a PB&J sandwich. After being fed up with waiting, Eddy busted through the door, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I WAITED FOR TEN MINUTES!" Edd still ignored him and continued to eat.

Once he was done, he washed the plate. Eddy was stupefied. Then, Edd turned towards him and pulled out the M9, "Listen, Eddy," he started calmly, "I'm going to give you the count until 10 to leave the Cul-de-Sac. Get Ed and leave. 10..." Eddy wasted no time he ran out. However, he didn't get Ed. He left Peach Creek for Lemon Brook.

As Edd stepped out, he noticed that all the kids were out. He walked up to Jimmy, "Hey, Jimmy," he greeted.

"Get lost! I know your going to scam us again!" Sarah yelled, thinking it was another scam. Edd pulled a gun and aimed. Sarah was shocked. Edd then pulled the trigger. Her body hit the floor and everyone ran away. Edd proceeded to pull out a rectangular gizmo. It had flashy light. He pressed a button and all electricity was blown.

"Crap!" Kevin yelled as his phone was destroyed.

"EMP GENERATOR!" Edd yelled, "It takes out all the electricity." Jimmy tried to leave the Cul-de-Sac when Edd noticed him. He then pulled out another gizmo and pushed another button. Then, the tail of the Cul-de-Sac blew up! Jimmy flew back a few feet. The explosion sent Jimmy back a few feet.

The explosion went in a circle so that Peach Creek, the woods, and the trailer park were isolated. Edd knew Eddy would try to inform the cops, so he made sure he was safe. Jimmy was hurt, but he could shrug it off. He looked at Edd before making a run for it. Edd pointed the M9 at Jimmy. He shot the boy in the knee caps. Jimmy winced in pain. Edd walked up to the hapless kid and stomped his chest, breaking a rib or 2.

"Why... are you... doing this!?" Jimmy cried.

"The world will know why! Maybe you'll understand: Do you know what it it like to be bullied everyday? Do you!?" Edd's voice was menacing to the innocent kid, "Well, I have had it!" He picked Jimmy up and walked to his home.

* * *

Edd had grabbed all his weapons and wore them. He wore a black tank top with black pants and boots. Combat paint were on his cheeks. He exited his home and noticed the police. They couldn't cross the explosion scene due to the deep crater it left. Their helicopters would fly over it, but they weren't going to risk it. New stations were also there with civilians around it. The kids would have been foolish to walk towards them. They knew that the open was the best way to get killed.

"This is perfect!" Edd smiled. He entered his home, again. He pressed a button. Out of the ceiling, Jimmy's body was came out. It being supported by a wire. His neck was snapped. The kids could see it from their hiding spots. Everyone gasped, "Well," Edd pulled out a microphone and talked to the civilians, "As you can see, I have had some time to think about this. I planned every single step. So you might want to rest your snipers! If I die, another man, unknown to you, will blow the city of Peach Creek to Kingdom come! All I ask is for you to watch the show! The world will forever remember me because I am going to do something so horrific I will be remembered. I know what your thinking: Another psycho with a gun, but understand that I have motives. These people on this secluded Cul-de-Sac are here for a reason! So just enjoy the show." All the snipers rested. All helicopters stayed put. All anyone could do was watch.

Edd walked into the woods. He heard a snap. As he turned around, he was met with a punch. Rolf stood high and mighty at the killer, "Rolf is not scared of you, Ed-boy." He then disappeared into a bush. Edd stood up. The punch was enough to make him dizzy. He pulled his bow out and looked around.

"Listen, Rolf, I'll make this quick and painless if you just show yourself!" Edd yelled.

"Ed-boy talked big game to the world, but when he fights Rolf he cries like a baby." Rolf echoed through the woods. Just then, a figure ran by and cut Edd's shoulder. He winced at the pain. Rolf started again, "You can't take the pain when you give it to others!" Edd was then cut in the other shoulder by the figure. It was lightening fast. Edd listened closely. He heard a twig pop. He turned around and shot the arrow in that direction.

"Gotcha." Edd laughed as Rolf fell down. His knee was struck by the arrow.

"Ed-boy have mercy!" Rolf begged.

"When you did this!?" Edd showed the cuts, "I'll admit. It is just a flesh wound but I want to savor this." Edd pulled a hammer from his patch. He walked towards Rolf. He raised the hammer and drew down. The first hit maimed Rolf. His face was gushing out blood by the third hit. He finished after about seven hits. Rolf's face was a bloody mess by the time he finished. Edd got up and picked the boy up he washed his face off in the stream nearby.

"Kevin do you know where we are going?" asked a voice in the distance. Edd looked at the direction. Edd pulled out another device. It was a voice changer. When no one noticed, he recorded everyone's voice. He then logged it in the voice changer. He picked Rolf's voice. He tested it out to see if it worked, so he whispered something. Realizing it worked he spoke out.

"Rolf needs assistance! I killed Double D Ed-boy!" Edd screamed through the voice changer.

"Yo! That sounded like Rolf." Kevin said.

"And he said he KILLED Double D!" Nazz joyed, "Let's go find him." They made their way to where the voice was coming to. Meanwhile, Edd was climbing up a tree. He waited there cautiously and pulled out a throwing knife. Nazz and Kevin made their way to the river when they noticed Rolf's body.

"It's a trap!" Kevin yelled. Just then, a knife flew from a tree and hit his throat, cutting his jugular. His body fell down the stream as Nazz ran. Edd pulled out the bow and arrow and aimed. She was too far out to reach. Edd let her go ... for now. Edd climbed down the tree. He pulled Rolf's body near a bush. Kevin's body was long gone.

Edd made his way through the forest. He noticed a fire in a nearby cave. He silently walked towards it. In it were the Kanker sisters. He wanted to save them for last so he left. However, May poked her head, "I CAUGHT 'EM GIRLS! I CAUGHT DOUBLE D!"

"I don't go by that name anymore!" Edd turned around and shot the M9. It pierced through her head. When her sisters noticed her body fall, they ran out the cave. Edd was gone.

* * *

Johnny was hiding in his basement until the chaos would end. He looked at his buddy Plank, "Do you think we should go? I mean there are people out there." Johnny looked at his buddy, "What do you mean 'Kill Double D'? He's freakin loaded. You saw the weapons he had!" He quieted himself, "Dad has a gun!?" Johnny went upstairs. He walked to the living room. Edd walked by the window.

"Johnny!" Edd yelled. Johnny hid behind the couch. Edd didn't see anyone so he left. Johnny then walked upstairs. He entered his dad's room, opened a drawer, and saw the gun. He picked it up.

* * *

Edd walked home. The people were still surrounding the crater. He entered his home and turned on his T.V. He instantly saw the news report.

A news lady was beside the crater, "A deranged gunman is holding the people of Peach Creek in hostage. We have knowledge that the gunman is Eddward Marion Keller. He was an A student who was known to have a mental illness." Edd, angrily, turned off the T.V. He thought, _How dare they call me deranged!? I'm not deranged! These people I live with are deranged! EDDY, KEVIN, ROLF, JOHNNY! Johnny... I forgot about him._ A bullet whizzed past him. It hit the wall beside the T.V.

Edd ran to the kitchen and hid beside the counter. Johnny kept shooting. He took cover behind the couch. Johnny noticed the T.V. He spoke, "How do you have electricity? I thought you took out the power."

"You see... it takes out all electricity outside my home." Edd replied. Johnny hadn't realized that Edd pressed another button. This button released a robot located in Edd's room. It was a mini turret, "So Johnny, you're the second person to assault me! You are the first one with a gun, though." The robot made it's way down the stairs, "Let's see how you do against the big gun?"

"Big gun?" Johnny echoed. Then, a hail of bullets whizzed past him. Johnny stood up and shot the gun at the turret as he ran towards the window. He jumped out the window, unharmed. The turret tore up Edd's house. Once Edd pressed the button, it stopped. Edd got out the kitchen. He looked at his tank top. It was torn so he tore it off.

Johnny ran as far into the woods. He ran all the way until he made it to the stream. He realized he left Plank at his home, but he knew he was safe. He rested there. He fell asleep for 30 minutes before Nazz came running and saw him.

"JOHNNY WAKE UP!" She yelled at the boy. He opened his eyes and looked her in her eyes, "DOUBLE D KILLED KEVIN! Please Help!"

Johnny sat up, "He's armed. There's no way we can kill him." He had lost all hope after the encounter, "I tried, but the guy has a robot that shoots a turret. A turret! That's like some Call of Duty stuff. We might as well give up. He'll blow Peach Creek up if the cops come on here."

Nazz was shocked, "What happened? Was that you that caused that firefight I heard?" Johnny nodded, "Well, everything has a weak spot."

"That's the thing! He has no weak spot! He's like a freaking monster."

"The bigger they are..."

"The harder they fall!" A voice came from behind them. They turned around. To their horror, Edd looked them dead in the eye. He had pointed the bow and arrow at them and was ready to let go, "Nazz, I'll give you an option: Leave Johnny or die."

Nazz stayed put, "Go to hell!" She screamed.

"See you there." He shot the arrow and it killed her. Johnny looked at her body. He rested his hand on the M9. Then, he pulled it on Edd and shot. It grazed Edd's shoulder. Johnny then pull the trigger again. Only, this time it was empty, "AHHHHH! What's with my shoulder!?" Then, he pulled the arrow towards Johnny. Johnny looked up. It was dawn.

"Are you happy?" was his last words before Edd let go of the arrow. Johnny fell backwards into the stream. Edd sat down. He contemplated his last targets: Marie and Lee. He saved a special death for them. He got up and walked to the cave he remembered. They were gone.

"Those two.." Then, Edd felt a spear go through his shoulder, "WHAT'S WITH THE SHOULDER!" he screamed. Marie jumped down from a tree. Lee followed. They looked at him. They had another weapon, a knife, in their hands, "So you two must think you're sooo amazing! My shoulder has been the subject to much attack! You know I have something for you." Edd reached for his belt. Marie threw another knife. It grazed Edd's other shoulder. Edd looked at his shoulder, "OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Edd pushed a button in his belt. In the distance, a tiger was released from a cage. It ran at 60 mph. Just as Lee pulled out another knife, it pounced on her. It roe her face and ate her.

"LEE!" Marie screamed. Edd used this to his advantage. He attacked Marie. The tiger carried Lee's body away. Edd punched her face. He then stabbed her in the gut. He pulled the M9 and aimed at her shoulder.

"Let's see how you like it." He pulled the trigger, and her should bled. She bit her lip, but she refused to scream. He then shot her in the chest. She was barely clinging onto life. Edd aimed at her her head. He pulled the trigger and blood spattered behind her head. Edd smiled. Everyone he despised was dead-or so he thought. Edd was going to surrender to the police and serve life in a mental hospital where he would escape using his intelligence. It was great! He didn't know one thing, though.

As Edd was walking in the woods, someone whispered, "Why Double D? Why?" Edd heard it and turned around. Behind him a fire started. He turned around. In a tree, he could see him. The one guy he thought left.

"ED! I thought you left!" Edd screamed. Ed had looked at his former friend.

"WHY!? WHY!?" Ed screamed as he jumped down. He pulled a knife from his pocket. He threw it at Edd and it hit him. No not in the shoulder. He hit Edd perfectly in the heart. Edd was too surprised that he didn't react. He fell down, dying. Ed, feeling sorry, ran towards his friend. He sat beside his friend, "I'm sorry... I'm just soo sorry." Ed began to cry.

"It's... alright... Ed... It's alright." was Edd's final words before he closed his eyes, for good. Ed cried as he realized all the Cul-de-Sac kids were dead. Ed then got up and left.


End file.
